Dominus
In-Game Name: Ðärth Ðøm¡ñµ§ Mäx¡mµ§ Real Name: Peter Forum Profile: Dominus Date of Birth: 10/12/1993 Gender: Male Xfire: yuzzuzzy MSN: Private E-mail: Private Location: Romania Skin: Download Side: Sith Achievements *Predator Rank *Councillor rank (Departament of Defence ) Contributions *Role model Predator Ranks Influenced, on 28th June 2009 he was welcomed in the clan by Behemoth Sith Sentinel, on 05/08/2009 he was promoted by Dzolo Sith Marauder, on 10/08/2009 he was promoted by Dzolo Sith Warrior, on unknown time he was promoted by Dzolo Sith Assassin, on unknown time he was promoted by Dzolo Sith Inquisitor, on unknown time he was promoted by Fluffy Predator Division, on unknown time he was promoted by Fluffy Sith Marauder, on unknown time he was demoted by Apophis Sith Warrior, on unknown time he was promoted by Blaze Predator Division, on 13th June 2010, he was promoted by Apophis Councillor, on 11/10/2010 he was promoted by the Council Predator Division, on 18/03/2011 he was given this rank by Fluffy Councillor, on 24/05/2011 he was promoted by Fluffy Councillor Dominus's career as an Admin was quite turbulent. Three times he was a member of Predator Division and two times of the Council. Although even as a Councillor he was still doing more of a PD business, which finds reflection in his current position as the Leader of Defence Departament . As a Councillor Dominus has very strong views. His firmness and consequence in actions on both forum and server made him many enemies, especially among those held liable by his actions. As he himself describes it: "Being a Councillor equals to being constantly asslicked by members who want something from me, therefore I don't trust nobody but a few people. I get to be hated by many people, especially the ones that step wrongly, still yet, I love my job, so I do it perfectly." Unofficially Dominus is responsible for the higest ranked promotions and granting new "master" titles- both as a rank and a job, as one of the most skilled EFF members and the one who wont give away promotions easily. He also actively act as both Predator Division member and Leader, although this scope of his activity must remain secret. *'Idea of training forums section.' *'Idea of the Fighters job.' Joining Dominus says - Sith (aka Boneweaver ) got me into the clan from an ordinary server. Character Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away… There was an unknown Evil born in a small village on a small planet… A child with the face of evil and incredible powers for a small child. He was borned with red eyes, people who knew him thought that he has some sort of problems, his parents tried everything with him, but it was impossible… They named him Peter. He was a strange boy, he was always hiding his eyes from people, so they won’t know too much about him. Just a few villagers knew about his weird red blooded eyes. One day, when he was young and strong enough, his parents decided to send him to the Jedi Academy, his power was incredible, so they thought that he would fit well there. They were wrong… One year later after he learned the secrets of the Jedis, he heard about the Dark Side of the Force power and it’s adepts, called as Sith. He was interested of joining this group, but he never knew how or where to find them. He asked the Jedi Council about this culture, the Sith. The Chancellors were amazed, but not in the good way… they tried to explain the bad things that the Sith have. Peter seemed to understand… too bad he was nothing more but eager to meet the Sith. After two years of researches, he found some lost information about Korriban Planet. It seemed that there was where the Sith cult first started. Peter asked for a ship so he could travel in space. The Academy barrely gave him a ship, they were suspicious… One day in space, and Peter found the planet’s coordonates and flew there. The planet’s atmosphere was different than the one from the Jedi Academy, it was filled with Dark power Force. It was so relaxing for Peter, he was experiencing the Power of the Dark Side, so he continued explore the mines and caves from the mountains on that planet until he found what he was looking for, an ancient Sith tomb. The Sith Lords were buried there, among with their power. Peter felt this power, and he gave in to it. He was feeling stronger and stronger standing in that tomb. He spent three days into that room meditating. After three days, his eyes turned into a blood red color, with some small yellow stripes. In the tomb, he found a database, which contained all secrets of the Sith, training sessions performed by Siths in the past. He started practice these things until he mastered them. That day he left Korriban and went to a planet which belongs to the Elite Fighters of The Force. When he came there, he sensed high amounts of powers, even higher than his powers, he was amazed. Soon he found out about EFF Clan, who had bought sides, Jedi and Sith. He finally could find some true Siths and show his powers. Three months later he got into the clan… Since then, he started train hard, and become elite. He named himself: Ðärth Mäx¡mµ§ After one year he changed himself to Ðärth Ðøm¡ñµ§. The meaning of “dominus” was dominate lord in Sith language. Dominus can still be found on planet EFF, doing everything he can to become stronger and dominate others no matter the losses, the costs or anything else, he will continue train and be a part of the EFF Clan. Community Comments After long time in clan Max achieved the Sith Inquisitor and than Predator rank. Due to agrue with Apo he got demoted back to SM. Most of people who had even more luck (demotion 1 rank down or so) were leaving EFF with offences on their mouth telling that we will die soon (ye...) . However, for Max it was only a motivation to work even harder. He started climbing up the Siths ranks ladder again. For his effords and strong spirit he was re-given the place among Predators. And it was one of the best choices that Council ever made. As Predator he showed great engagement and efficiency spying providing the Council with great amount of info gathered by the large amount of contacts and succesful work under disguise. He become probably the best of EFF Predators ever. Finally after a year in clan he took his place in Council. He never gave up and was loyal to clan even in worse moments proving that he is worthy. Gratz Max :) ~Seraskus Spy man... Strong character... Good fighter... Loyal to clan... ~MoD He is one stubborn guy, for which he has a strong personality and does good choices always, he is driven and puts effort to the cause of the clans life The one who can make people follow the rules, Maximus is. Not only a good Councillor, but a good teacher and a nice friend aswell to hang around with Even as having demotions in the past, he is loyal and works hard for the good of EFF Respected he must be! ~Blaze Category:Members Category:Predator Category:Council Category:Admin Category:Sith